creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rojixus
How do you Like How do you like my article Calathrinan Empire. Give a detailed critque. --Larry Young 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My responses: The Calathrinan Empire is a "democratic authoritarian empire", a empire in which the government rules with absolute power, but guarantees certain rights to the people. Also, the Empire consists of 500 million member and conquered worlds, as well 1.5 billion colonies, governorships, and protectorates, across it's entire galaxy. A large amount of planets are major. The Empire also has a solid culture, strong military and economy as well. Your response to this. --Larry Young 19:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Imperial Rights of Sentience guarantees rights to all the people in the Empire. It cannot be modified or repealed without approval of the major member worlds of the Empire, including Calathrina, Momma, Brianna, and Leanne. --Larry Young 19:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then. Anyways, do you think the Empire has too many worlds, a total of 2 billion worlds, including colonies, protectorates, and governorships? The Xaronese Empire only has 2 million worlds total. --Larry Young 19:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am not a philosopher. Anyways, why do you think worlds would become bland and would blend in with each other? Larry Young 20:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good example. But why would the Xaronese also want to annex their own friends and allies? It makes no sense. --Larry Young 20:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But should the Khorellians, Jionese, etc. know about this, due to the Xaronese publicly expressed religious beliefs and religious crusades and band together to stop the Xaronese? And also, you said the Teggedon Spiral is the Milky Way. Then what about Earth? --Larry Young 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that is confusing. All of these species wanting to rule the galaxy, and many allied with each-other! Anyways, you should have Earth discovered soon. Is it still relatively primitive in technology, and is the planet still broken up into more then one hundred ninety nation states at this point? --Larry Young 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So Earth is extremely primitive. When will the Xaronese encounter Earth? --Larry Young 21:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Will the Xaronese conquer Earth? Will they try to enslave Humanity? --Larry Young 21:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But could Earth be spared of such fate? Could you have Earth develop into a powerful society in it's own right. Let it expand and eventually unite, and develop technology similar to the Xaronese. Let Humanity thirve? Not brutually subjcate it. Could the Milky Way be a different galaxy then Earth? --Larry Young 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. But will the Xaronese Empire eventually collapse? It should due to internal civil war, revolts by numerous enslaved species, and invasion by a extra-galactic power. --Larry Young 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What if a extra-galactic power three times as powerful as the Xaronese invaded? A power that had conquered several dozen galaxies. Would the Xaronese self-destruct the Teggedon Spiral in the wake of this invasion? --Larry Young 00:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The "Gods of Xaron" are just mythical beings the Xaronese believe in. Anyways, what if these beings are extremely powerful, having destroyed civilizations who were just as religiously messed up as the Xaronese. --Larry Young 01:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This civilization which will invade the Tegegdon Spiral, could be a multi-dimensional one as well, one with technology unmatched by many. --Larry Young 01:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-consider your opinion at this: The invaders, known as the "Extra-Galactic Marauders", have advanced technology that can destroy numerous ships at a time, teleportation technology, technology that allowed travel between galaxies in less then one hour, and technology that could open and close links to other planes. They could use their last technology to close off the Xaronese "Gods" from their subjects, thus preventing their help. The invaders have countless numbers of ships, and can destroy entire solar systems. The invaders also have fierce determination and will use every method at their disposal to defeat their enemies. The marauders also use their overwhleming physical and mental strength to their advantage. --Larry Young 01:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Then what if god-like beings invaded the Xaronese Galaxy. Beings with powers greater then those of the Gods of Xaron. Beings with immortality, who can manipulate the universe at will, beings who can control the actions of others, beings who can control the universe itself. Beings powerful enough to destroy the Gods of Xaron? --Larry Young 01:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Now the Gods of Xaron did not create the Universe. Only God and his son Jesus did. --Larry Young 02:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It is the truth. --Larry Young 02:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) God is real! He is the ultimate creator and ruler of the unvierse. He watches over us, and is the only God! He is the most powerful being around. He lives for eternity. --Larry Young 02:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh come now. Rather a mis..misstatement. This person you are talking to is a Christian, with their own Bible and such. As such this person believes fully in Christ. And do not say "Did you learn this in Sunday School?" I don't attend church, but I am a Christian and I do read my Bible. --Larry Young 02:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I have not read all the Bible, and I have-not read it for more then five months. But anyways, I can remember some parts, and it is a good book. God is what helps us. He is our protector, our savior, the one who helps us, the one who leads the way, the one who rules with fairness and justice. Satan and his minions mean to disrupt that, and are evil. One day, Jesus will destroy Satan and save the Earth from utter devestation. He will break the curse Adam and Eve laid upon man. --Larry Young 02:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So you do not believe in God? How sad. Anyways, what do you think about culture and society in the Calathrinan Empire? --Larry Young 03:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you go to this link: http://fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Opression_of_Galactic_Empire, and read the story there? I wrote it, and would like your thoughts and comments. I would like them to be organized and detailed please. About how the Empire's actions affect the Universe? The general overview of what the Empire does in order to get what it wants? I would love your opinions. Please leave them on my talk page at here or Fiction Wikia. --Calthrina950 21:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It is about if the Universe was ruled by a Galactic Empire, a Universe-wide application of the Star Wars Galactic Empire. Please comment on it in detail, on my talk page please. About how it affects the Universe. What it does to get it's way. Reasons it could be overthrown. --Calthrina950 01:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you going to respond to my previous questions? --Calthrina950 03:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I would like a review, a detailed one. I would love your opinions. Please? --Calthrina950 04:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Please, just one lengthy, detailed review. Just one. Just please tell me about the general overview of the Empire's atrocities. About what reasons could be given to overthrow the Empire. About what you like and hate of the Empire. Please..please? I would extremely appericate it. --Calthrina950 05:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What "evil things". Do you mean what the Empire does to gain what it wants? Or how cruel and opressive the Empire is? Please explain, or "elabarate". --Calthrina950 18:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Another question. Who is more opressive, judging from their actions: the Xaronese Empire or my universe-spanning Galactic Empire? Who is more ruthless and cruel? --Calthrina950 18:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In my Universe, each reality is called a "dimension". Each dimension is based off a television series, movie, comicbook, book, videogame, or period in Earth history. Examples are Superman (a comicbook-movie dimension), Star Wars (a movie-television series like dimension), Star Trek (television-series like dimension), Harry Potter (a movie-book like dimension), or Halo (a video-game like dimension). All of the above are ruled by the Galactic Empire, which also consists of 564.6 million other dimensions of all types. What do you think the Galactic Empire and Xaronese Empire have in common? What do they both do in order to achieve their goals? --Calthrina950 19:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. What do they have in common? --Calthrina950 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I mean what simlarties they DO have. --Calthrina950 20:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) True. But what cruel and evil methods do both empires use to get their way? How both empire respond to internal disent and opposition from resistance groups? How both treat their slaves? Those types of stuff. --Calthrina950 20:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok here is one: The slaves and conquered peoples in the Xaronese Empire are stifiling under Xaronese opression and brutuality. All of them want independence, freedom, and justice. So, every single slave, conquered world, and opressed species in the Xaronese Empire band together. Lead by a influential and talented former military general, whom the Xaronese had enslaved, they revolt. Wide-scale slave rebellions and whole-scale uprisings break out on tens of thousands of worlds throughout Xaronese space. The revolters get their hands on some advanced weapons and ships, and liberate hundreds of worlds by sheer force and determination. What would the Xaronese do? --Calthrina950 20:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then I mean the colonial worlds that already had cultures the Xaronese conquered. How about that? What would happen, concerning this and my above scenario? --Calthrina950 20:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) So what if most of the puppet states within the Empire also revolted, wanting independence for themselves and joining the slave revolters, military deserters, etc. What if thousands of colonies also revolted? What would happen then? --Calthrina950 21:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Now it is your turn to give a scenario for my Galactic Empire. --Calthrina950 21:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Both my Calathrinan Empire and the Galactic Empire we talked about. You know, both the Calathrinan Empire and my Galactic Empire which spanned hundreds of millions of dimensions and realities. You can use Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, or another well-known dimension. --Calthrina950 21:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Empire do you mean? The Calathrinan Empire or my Galactic Empire? --Calthrina950 21:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay here are two very diffrent responses, from both Empires: Calathrinan Empire's Response: The Calathrinan Empire would qurantine all those affected by the plague, and would work hard on developing a cure. They would eventually, and all those afflicted with it would be cured. This would enhance the Calathrinan Empire's popularity. Galactic Empire's Response: The Galactic Empire would huddle all those affected by the virus into one dimension, and then use the Death Star or a group of starships to blast that dimension to stray atoms, killing all those affected with the virus, as well billions of other people, in the process. Most likely they would be huddled into a dimension such as Fairy Oddparents or "Journey to the Center of The Earth", dimensions that the Empire regards as useless. This would only cause more people to hate the Empire. I would love another scenario, this time for Galactic Empire, please. --Calthrina950 21:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What if your emperor died. Answer: Calathrinan Empire: Emperor Finnis Calathriner already chose his successor: his grandson, Prince Calathriner. The Prince, who is 25 years old, would become Emperor. Galactic Empire: It is highly unlikely for Emperor Palpatine to die, since he has discovered techniques which have lengthened his lifetime considerably. But if he did die, most likely Lord Vader would assume control of the Empire. Another scenario please, and I will give you one in turn. --Calthrina950 21:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I will answer your scenario, and then give you one for your Xaronese Empire: The Galactic Empire would conquer the Calathrinan Empire with great ruthless behavior. The Empire would bombard Calathrina, enslave all of the species of the Calathrinan Empire, and abuse all the people. Hundreds of trillions of Calathrinan citizens would die or become slaves. Now, a scenario for your Xaronese Empire. Once I post it, I would like one more scenario from you, something like if one major dimension (like Superman, Harry Potter, etc.) revolted against my Galactic Empire: The Imperial Paladins, Imperial Sadherin, and high-ranking generals and admirals of the Xaronese Military, become greedy and want power for themselves. They revolt against the Emperor and his personal military forces, and civil war breaks out in the Xaronese Empire. Not only civil war, but all the slaves revolt in mass-scale rebellions, and the puppet states break away from the Empire. On-top that, have a massive disease that affects only Xaronese and only psionics with no-known cure, that spreads like a wildfire. What would happen? --Calthrina950 22:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Ewoks would not last a day. But if they did somehow defeat the Imperials, the Empire would come back. They would bombard Endor so hard and so fast it would become molten slug. The Ewoks would be wiped out. So, judging from these scenarios and what you read, would you prefer to live in the Calathrinan Empire, or Galactic Empire. --Calthrina950 22:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the Calathrinan Empire there is peace, justice, security, and freedom. All people are respected and treated the same. The rewards are the same, but at a good level. In the Galactic Empire, even the most loyal citizens are beaten and opressed by the Empire. The Empire will even kill those who support it fanactically to push it foward. The Empire has destroyed hundreds of dimensions or realities and has slaughtered trillions upon trillions of innocent beings. Slavery, gender-oriented and species-oriented discrimination, cruelty, political opression, wide-scale masscare, and intrusions into privacy are all common in the Empire. Almost everybody hates and despises the Galactic Empire, but are cowered into submission and show fear because they do not want to suffer the wrath of the Emperor, Vader, or Tarkin. That wrath includes the deaths of billions, the destruction of property and homes, the deaths of innocent beings. --Calthrina950 23:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Galactic Empire has countless military forces. Spread across almost every dimension it rules. They are extremely powerful. Also, Palpatine, Vader, and Tarkin have all survived numerous assisnation attempts by their opponents. A man from the Terminator dimension once shot Emperor Palpatine, who survived and killed him. The Emperor then ordered the slaughter of more then 800,000 innocent women and children in the Terminator dimension, which was done by Imperial military forces. He did this as revenge. The man did not like the Emperor's opression, and he, his family, and entire city paid for it. When a man tried to shoot Vader, Vader responded by having his stormtroopers slaughter the man's children, rape and beat his wife, and kill his parents. When some-woman tried stabbing Tarkin, he immediately ordered her home dimension, the Halo dimension, bombarded and turned to slag. Trillions of people died in this attack. So, what do you think are a couple other problems of the Galactic Empire? --Calthrina950 23:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In my version of the universe, each dimension consist of a star system, with their sun, planets, and moons, not billions of galaxies. So that will answer your question. Second, do you think people will eventually get tired of the Empire and revolt? --Calthrina950 23:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Star Wars, Star Trek, Battleship Galactica, Galaxy Quest, Stargate, and other science fiction dimensions consist of a entire galaxy. Other dimensions consist of hundreds of planets, each a alternate version of that dimension. --Calthrina950 23:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Empire has conquered every world in the Milky Way. And also, you did not answer my other question. --Calthrina950 00:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it's stupid that no resistance movement, dedicated to overthrowing the Empire, has been established? How almost everyone are afraid of the Empire? --Calthrina950 00:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like your opinion. --Calthrina950 00:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I have three questions: One, Are the Khorellians Humans? Two, why does Earth have to be in the Teggedon Spiral in your timeline? And three, what would be a good name for a Empire, that comes to span the Milky Way Galaxy centered on Earth. Could I name it "Galactic Empire and then when create the article, label it "Galactic Empire (Earth Rules)"? --Calthrina950 15:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Solarian Empire! I like that! Can you help me develop a article for that Empire? --Calthrina950 15:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Let's begin work. What ideas do you have for such a Empire? --Calthrina950 16:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like it, let's expand on your idea. I would love to hear more, of that same idea, so we could begin full work. --Calthrina950 16:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be too limited. Mankind would savor going beyond the Solar System. I prefer the idea you made about Earth rising to dominance, overshadowing it's former colonies. I would like this Earth to become a cruel and opressive empire, with slavery, discrimination, masscare, and hatred. They rule unopposed over the galaxy for the next twenty-five years. Eventually, due to the Solarian Empire's oustanding opression, a Rebellion is established, that eventually topples the empire. --Calthrina950 17:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like the other idea better. --Calthrina950 17:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. --Calthrina950 18:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Doctor Who Timeline Apologies for the confusion and I wasn't aware of the exact nature of this particular wiki. Could you direct me to a similar wikia intended for articles such as mine. Regards, AxisMan Questions Hi, i'm new here and i was wondering if you could help me with a few things: #Is it possible to use subpages for projects (such as Project/Character) to separate it from the rest (i suppose acting almost as a portal)? #Also, what exactly are old projects, are they unedited projects in an archive, or are they projects that have just been around a while? Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks about the portals, but i should also ask, do projects that become old also become open for other users/IPs to edit, or are they still exclusive to the author(s)? Thanks in advance, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Formed/Founded? I was using Template:Organisation Infobox, and i came across "formed" directly above "founded", is there a difference between the two? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 10:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rojixus. Remember me? --Calthrina950 17:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've been working on numerous other websites, doing other things. I almost forgot Creative Science Fiction. And my thanksgiving was well. I went with my father to Denver, having thanksgiving dinner at my uncle's house. --Calthrina950 18:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's a article at another wiki you may be interested in, that I have created: http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire_(Dimensional_Universe) --Calthrina950 18:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you see my previous comment? --Calthrina950 02:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC)